Ann's Love Dilemma
by Senorita Rage
Summary: Ann's a lesbian who is in love with Karen, who loves her back but is engaged to Rick. Their love is strong but will it be enough to withstand the town's prejudice?
1. Big News

This is a new story I've been working on. There are a lot of stories about yaoi but not a lot of good ones(or at least none that I have read.) About shoujo-ai(f/f). This is a lesbian relationship about Karen and Ann and how they have to deal with homophobia and other shit. There is a smut in here I'll warn you when it starts.. Anyways here it is.

Ann's Love Dilemma

Ch.1 Big News

I wasn't like regular girls. I hated skirts and anything girly. The only nice thing I wore was a plain ribbon in my orange hair. I chose sports over make-up.

"Your not as pretty as other girls." My dad would say. He would nag me about how I should become more feminine. "I could care less about my looks I would respond."

I worked for my dad, Doug in our smallish inn in our private little town. I would cook and clean and get my hands dirty. My dad would say I was rough around the edges like my mom. He would describe me like my mom since she died to let her memory live on.

I had know idea if I would be working in this inn beside my father but one thing I did know is that I was a lesbian and was in love.

The door swung open. There stood the object of my affection, Karen. Her hair swayed in the wind as she walked towards me. My hands started to sweat and my pulse grew faster.

"Hey." Her breathe alone could send me in goose bumps. She was the perfect woman she had looks, personality and a great sense of humor. She had long blond hair, her beautiful green eyes, her slim figure everything about her turned me on. I wanted her right then and there.

"Hi."She glanced around for any sign of my father.

"He's in the kitchen."

"Great." She gave me a gentle peck on the lips. "I have some news to tell you. Meet me at our place, the Mineral Beach at 10:00 tonight."

"Is it good or bad news?" I asked in a worried tone. Before she could answer my question the question door opened. There appeared my dad in a dirty apron with pieces of food in his beard.

"Hello Karen. Did you want something or were you going to leave?" He asked in a questioning tone. _Thanks for being an ass to my lover!_ For some reason my dad would act hostile towards Karen. It was like he hated her or something. A reason why I didn't tell him that me and Karen we secretly dating or the fact that I was a lesbian.

"Just talking to Ann. Later." She waved a good-bye then left the inn.

"There's something about that girl. I can't put my finger on it." I started to get nervous. Did he suspect something? Did we not hide it well enough? If that were true then he wouldn't he have confronted me about it?

"Dad, your crazy. Let's clean some tables."

XXXX 10:00 Mineral Beach XXXX

The moon was full tonight. It shone down on her blond hair. She looked like a goddess(not better than the Harvest Goddess though!) It amazed me how beautiful she could look without even crying. She turned around smiling at me. She turned around and smiled. Breaking my gaze that was fixed upon her.

"Hey." I said. I was anxiously awaiting her news.

Smut is going to take place I'll tell you when it's over.

She was running toward me at full force. She jumped with me barely catching her. Her nice legs were wrapped around my waist. She started kissing me desperately kissing me with those cherry lips of hers. Then with one passionate kiss, we fell to the ground. Our lips never lost contact.

"Karen, I"

"Shh ." Her lips moved from my mouth to my pale neck. She started sucking my neck. She spread sweet kisses on my neck causing me to moan. My hands were stroking her beautiful hair. Urging her to continue. In between kissing, my clothes came off leaving my exposed and naked form in front of her.

"Karen what about the news?"

"You talk too Damn much." She started kissing me again. Then she pushed me down on the sand making love to me.

Smut done

XXXX Much Later XXXX XD

We laid cuddling in the sand in each other's words. We were in total bliss. We were breathless and sweaty from our lovemaking.

My hands were entangled in her long blond hair. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"Ditto ." She replied.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I'm getting married to Rick."

XXXX To Be Continued XXXX

Okay that smut was totally unexpected and I feel like a bad author putting that in the first chapter. Anyways Karen's engaged to Rick why is she seeing Ann! I'll explain that more in the next chapter. I like Karen and I don't know why a lot of people hate her. She's going to be a good guy in this. I made Karen say ditto instead of I love you for a reason. If you've seen the movie Ghost you'll know what I'm talking about. That's going to be a conflict in here. Also read and review my other Harvest Moon stories Unexpected Love and Broken Hearts Can Heal. Please read and review!

Senorita Rage


	2. Flash from the Past

School and mid quarters kept me from updating! Here u go! Senorita Rage Warning-Harsh Language and girl/girl pairing.

Ch.2 A Fight Between Lovers

"What!"

"I said me and Rick are getting married." Ann's head was spinning. She felt ill and needed to lie down. She technically was but still...

"But why?"

Karen sighed. "Look I didn't want to but you know Sasha's like; Karen you need to settle down and be a real woman and marry Rick. He's nice and he'll treat you well. And that's that."

Ann suddenly felt angry. " Did you even think about me when you made an important decision like this! Or were you like Ann's just my screw toy and nothing else!"

Karen gritted her teeth and responded in a harsh tone. "Hey! I don't want to do this either, but I don't have a Fucking choice! You knew what you were getting into and you knew Rick and I were dating! So don't act all innocent because you knew what the hell you were doing!"

Ann felt as if her heart was being ripped in two. "Damn it Karen! You can't keep doing this to me." Ann felt like she was on the verge of tears. She felt Karen pat her shoulder gently. "It's okay sweetie. We can still see each other."

"Why so I can be your Fucking screw toy!" She was on her knees and tears were now rolling down her face. Karen tried to wipe her tears but Ann smacked her hand away. Ann had to release all the anger that was bottled up inside of her. Karen needed to know how she felt.

"Honey, I'm sorry." She got Ann in a loving hug. Ann tried to push her away but Karen kept holding on to her. She placed a kiss on the top of her messy orange hair.

"Ann, sweetie I didn't know how much of a burden it's been on you. I'm so sorry." Karen lovingly placed kisses a upon her lover's tear stained face. The small bit of affection surprised Ann but it felt nice none the less. She returned Karen's hug and was memorizing her lover's sweet scent of wine mixed with flour.(stuff Karen likes-maybe?) Karen continued comforting Ann. She had been through so much after all.

Karen remembered when she first felt attracted to Ann. They became friends first then lovers. Ann was so nice and friendly to her even when she had a bad reputation of being the town drunk and slut. (I believe she's tied with Luke for town drunk. XP)

When Karen had finally had the guts to make a move on Ann it was a disaster.

XXXX Flashback XXXX

Ann and Karen are in the supermarket's back room talking and help clean up.

"_Stop fooling around we have to start working. Your mom's paying us by the hour after all." Ann is so cute when she's being serious. Karen thought._

"_Fine. You know Ann if it wasn't for me you wouldn't do anything fun.'_

She flushed at the comment._ "_ _Please, I don't need you to have fun. Besides I'm just being responsible and I love to clean."_

"_You know I'm kinda jealous."_

"_Of what?" It was weird moments like these when Karen would be serious._

"_You have something your good at and I have nothing. My parents think I'm a useless. That's why you don't see me helping around the store. They don't think I'm delicate or anything; it's just that I'm not really good at cleaning or cooking or something.'_

"_Your not useless."_

"_Thanks." Karen flashed a smile at Ann. Ann blushed. She reached for the hand that was on her shoulder and kissed it. Ann was surprised yet touched at Ann's small gesture. Karen moved her face toward Ann's and their lips met. Ann started responding to the kiss. Was she ever! Thought Karen. They were exploring each other's mouths and suddenly everything seemed to fade away. It was like their tongues were doing a dance of their love for one another._

_They were so busy kissing that they didn't notice that the door was silently opened by Sasha! Boy, was she mad as hell!_

''_What the hell are you doing to my daughter?!" Sasha screamed. She had a look of disgust and hate on her face. Right then and there she wanted to wring Ann's neck._

"_N-nothing, mom we were j-just..." Karen was stuttering nervously._

"_S-Sasha we were j-just, m-me and Karen were just..." Ann too, was trying to think up of an answer. Sadly she could come up with none."Get off her you slut!!!" Sasha was rabid. _

_She charged right toward the girls. Sasha forcibly grabs Ann by her collar and throws her roughly on the ground. She starts pounding on Ann's back like the madwoman she was._

"_How dare you touch my daughter, y-you whore!" She spits on Ann's already bruised face. Ann was yelling from all the pain she was receiving. She wanted it to stop. Sasha's beating, Karen's crying and the new pain that she could feel every second Sasha hit her. Ann just wanted it to end._

"_Mom, stop it!" Karen somehow pushed the irate Sasha off Ann who vacillating from fear._

"_Karen,_ _I don't ever wanting you see t-this girl again! Do you hear me!" Sasha shouted raspingly._ _She gave an odious glare toward Ann_.

"_If you ever so much as look at my daughter, I'll call the police and on you now leave!" she points toward the door._ _Ann looks back at me with a doleful look. "Go." I whisper. Then she hurriedly leaves without looking back. I feel my heart breaking in two. I especially remember feeling so alone the rest of the day._

XXXX End Flashback XXXX

After that, Sasha impelled me to date Rick hoping to rid my mind of Ann. But it never did. I would ponder about her for hours at a time wondering what she was doing and was she thinking about me. Rick and I dated for about a year before Ann and I hooked up. We dated in secrecy and no one knew of us even until this day.

Sasha feared Karen would return to lesbianism. So she did everything in her power to avert her away from it, meaning that she would teach her how to become more feminine. That meant teaching her how to cook, clean and look presentable. (She could only do two out of three. Can you guess which one she couldn't do?) They never brought up or talked about that little incident again.

"I don't know what I can do about the wedding but I'll try to delay it as much as possible." She cupped Ann's cherubic face in her hands. "You know I care a lot about you right?" Ann nodded sheepishly then she kissed Karen affectionately.

Even though Karen wanted to say I love you back she couldn't. There was only one person she ever loved and they never returned her love back. It was an unrequited love and until that person could return it, Karen couldn't tell Ann until that love was returned. After all how can a person show love if, they were never given love?

XXXX To Be Continued XXXX

So how was that chapter. I felt really bad about not updating, b/c I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those authors who only updates during the summer. I missed my writing and my fans so much! I blame my school and my parents. I'll probably update every weekend. I'm not gonna update this story until Nov.4. So see you then. Don' forget to read and review!


End file.
